This invention relates to a herbicide containing a novel 3-alkoxyalkanoic acid derivative as an active ingredient.
Many herbicides have heretofore been developed for promoting labor-saving of farm practices and increase in productivity of crops. Conventional herbicides are, however, not sufficient in herbicidal effect, and also not sufficiently satisfactory in the point of safety to creatures. Thus, in order to solve these problems, development of a novel herbicide has been demanded.
As a compound similar to the novel 3-alkoxyalkanoic acid derivative of the present invention, there has been known, for example, compounds disclosed in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 85262/1990, and it has been also known that these compounds have herbicidal activities.
However, in the above patent publication, there are descriptions about 3-hydroxyalkanoic acid derivatives and 4-hydroxyalkanoic acid derivatives, but there is no description about a 3-alkoxyalkanoic acid derivative.
Thus, it has been not known that a 3-alkoxyalkanoic acid derivative has herbicidal effects, and further has more excellent herbicidal effect than the compounds disclosed in the above patent publication.